Story Time for Patch
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: Patch has a new family, with a Mom and a Dad. Patch could not be happier, and through and through they are her parents. They always know a story, a story that they know by heart. As story that follows her form her filly hood to a young mare. A story about a young Princess and a Good King and the baby Princess that was caught in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

First Night at Home

The little bronze filly bounced on her bed, she was very excited, her curly pink mane bounced all around. The room was sparsely decorated except of the bed, nightstand and desk the room itself was painted in warm colors and a single rug on the hardwood floor but the little filly loved it all. Her name was Patch, an orphan, she had only know that life since the day she was born. She had been left at the orphanage as a baby and had lived there for the longest time, but then she was found.

She giggled and laughed about how much her life had changed in such short a time as two ponies entered the room. They both had orange coats, a stallion who had a blond mane and a mare with a light pink mane. Patch smiled, got off the bed and ran to the two older ponies.

"Thank you so much." Patch said to them.

"Thank you for what?" The stallion asked her.

"For giving me a home." She replied evenly.

"Your so sweet," The mare coed "How couldn't we take you home you were just perfect for us Patch"

"You might not have…" Patch started looking down at her hooves.

"Dear we chose you, and we are not going to just give you back." The mare swept the her in a hug. "Your part of our family little Patch. Nothing is going to change this."

"She is right, we are your family now." The stallion told her.

Patch smiled at the two of them. "Thank you Mrs. Yarn Worth, Mr. Type Block."

"Call us mom and dad from now on. That is if you feel like it." Mr. Type Block explained her.

"Mom, and Dad?" Patch thought this over for a while

"Now, it's been a long day. It's time for all good little fillies to go to bed." Mrs. Yarn Worth, correction, mom told her.

"Can you read me a story?"

"Of course." The two ponies said together then they looked each other then nodded.

"What would you like to hear?" Mr. Type Block, no that wasn't right, her dad

They both took a seat near her their new daughter, neither of them had a book in their hooves.

"Where is the story?" Patch asked innocently.

Her dad tapped his head, then her mom smiled. "We're going to tell you a store we know it by heart."

* * *

Once upon a time, in a magical land known as Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon.

She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon. And harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since.

* * *

"That's soo sad Mom," Patch said.

"What is? She said she was going to cover the world in eternal night…" Her Mom said

"I know but she only did something bad because she was lonely and sad and thought no pony carried about her work."

"So, do you think the other sister is mean?" Her Dad asked

"Nah, hua," Patch shook her head. "She had to stop Nightmare Moon."

"But the elder sister…"

"No!" Patch shouted and then she pull her blanket close to her and hugging the mass. "Both had job to do… the younger sister felt sad because nopony knew she kept them safe they would have appreciated her more." Patch shuttered

This caused older ponies to rush to her side and embrace her in a hug. "Don't worry you're safe now." Mom cooded to her.

"Our story isn't done, would you like to hear the rest of it?" Her dad asked her softly. Patch nodded.

* * *

But that is not the end of our story…

As time pass the Elder sister, now a Princess struggled to move on with her life. Now being the only ruler it was up to her to keep the nation running smoothly. Deep inside the Princess was said and felt alone. That is until one day the kingdom's greatest sorcerer had made a magic door.

This magic door allowed any pony to travel to anywhere they wanted.

It was then the the kingdom's greatest sorcerer asked the Princess to join him on his adventures through the door. The two of them had many, many adventures and they were able to learn many things they took back to their kingdom to make it better. One day the Princess ended up in a Kingdom that was ruled by a kind and fair King. While the sorcerer learned the magic of the land the Elder sister and the King shared their knowledge as well. Soon the King and the Princess became close and soon they fell in love.

While the Princess and the King were falling in live the sorcerer found that the magic door was slowly bringing the two kingdoms together...

* * *

"That doesn't sound too bad," Patch interrupted her parents story. "The two kingdoms becoming one?"

Her Dad shook his head. "Not like that it's more like this…" He smacked his hooves together.

Her Mom nodded "Smashed together."

"That would be bad." Patch concluded.

* * *

The sorcerer decided to shut down the magic door forever, but he did not tell the Princess. She soon found that the sorcerer was had locked the magic door, she was beside herself. She would never be able to say "Goodbye" to her beloved king.

A short time later the Princess found she was with child...

* * *

"And the Princess was never alone again." Patch concluded, and of her parents smiled at her but something was different about this smile, it looked almost sad.

"Not exactly the ending." Her Dad said.

"But… It's late and time for all good fillies to go to sleep." Her Mom said and then kissed her on her forehead.

"Go night Mom, Dad" Patch said to them. This made them smile again so she rolled over and closed her eyes.

Patch listen to hear as her new parents trotted out of her room. "Night, Mom, Dad." Patch said to them softly. She could not help but smile, she had parents she had a family. Patch finally had a home to call her own. It was these thoughts Patch carried with her into her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**What do I Want to Be?**

Time moved forward for the young filly. Patch was now in the school, where she spent most of her days of most of the week. Like many foals her age she mostly did not like school, mostly. She did like a few things about her new school; Her friends, picking on mean colts, geography and social studies, Though she would not admit to liking geography or social studies.

Her teacher Ms. Hackney, and old mare with a faded lavender fur, a mane that was powder white with age. Patch could see the wrinkles were engraved in her teacher's face she liked that, they reminded her of what her mother always said. _A mare that bears wrinkles show the history of her long lived life well lived._ She like the way her mother just smile at them and celebrated them, not like how she saw Sweat Hearts' mom freak out over the faintest of lines near her eyes. Ms. Hackney's show wrinkles that shows the history of her long life as well as wrinkles brought on by stress of teaching students like her. "Patch, Patch, I know it's a little difficult speaking in front of the class but no pony is going to make fun of you." Her teacher gave her a warm smile. "Now lets begin, I'm sure it will be good." Ms. Hackney's words brought back from her daydreams, Patch stood in front of the class with her classmates and her teacher watching, scrutinizing her actions and judging her.

Patch shook those thought from her mind. Ms. Hackney had assigned a project to her class. The project was meant to show her class an important part of her past. She had to present something that represented her past in the best way she could think of. While many and objects, like Ace and his first trophy or Teddy and his major league ball. Others had photos, Starlights Aunt or Bright Eyes and her favorite book author. Some of her friends brought in ponies, like Clover brought in her grandmother or for Bon Bon her little brother. As for Patch she had her story. Her story, the story that her parents told her, The story of the Princess and Her Foal. The story that they told her the first night they gave her a home. Patch took a deep breath and started to tell her story.

It had not taken Patch long to recite her story, she knew it by heart already. She did not know that the other would think of it or her. So when she finished, Patch stood in front of the class.

"What? That's it? Why is a stupid little story like that so important." Teddy Scoffed at her. Patch scowl at the blue colt and his stupid spike orange mane. She wanted to shout at him and smack him with something.

There teacher facing the young colt and then asked him hardly. "And how is that any different from your baseball?" She turned back to Patch. "Patch why is this story important part of your past?" She asked.

Patch trembled as she answered. "When my parents adopted me from the orphanage this was the first bedtime story they told me. It was the first time I had someone read to me in bed. The first time…" Patch struggled to have the word come out.

"The first time you had a family? Somepony that would love you and you could rely on." Her teacher voiced Patche's answer. Patch only nodded but looked down. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. It is apart of you, weather you like it or not a very important part, but never be ashamed." Ms. Hackney stood up and addressed the class. "Class, The past provides us with the building blocks for the future. The past should never control the future, nor should the past blind you to the present. Now with that being said, Now that we've looked into your past let's look into the future at the end of the week I want you come into class dressed up as something you want to be when you grow up. Then you will give a report on what it is you want to be and why. Now if you are not sure or you do not know exactly what you wish to be." Ms. Hackney pause and looked around the little school house pausing at each student and then she continued. "Then you may dress up as a representation, but remember you have to explain what it really means." Ms. Hackney finished with a smile. The bell tolled and they all stood up and started to exit the class. "Class dismissed, oh there will be party once we finish all the presentations so if we finish early then you'll have more time for it." There teacher said, with a note of finality.

Patch and her friends walked together talking about their project. "I'm going to be a forest ranger. So that I can protect our environment." Her friend bright eyes declared. Her fur was aqua green and her long mane was long and curly, just like her mane.

"I'm going to be a an explorer." A dark blue colt with a silver mane cheered.

"That sounds just like you Lancelot." A pink filly with a blond mane laughed. "I think I'm going to be a teacher."

"Hello pot I'm the kettle, Starlight." Lancelot said extending his hoof to Starlight. She promptly pushed it away playfully.

"It kind of does seem Obvious what every pony wants to be…" Patch murmured. All her friends looked at her. "I don't know what I want to do? I mean Melody wants to be a singer and Ace wants to be a soccer player. But I have no idea what I want to be what so ever."

At home patch was still very confused, what was she going to do? If she didn't figure it out then how would she finish her project. There home was at the edge of town with a large garden her father took pride in tending with all manner of flower, some Patch could not quite identify. The tiny yellow house with white shutter and a stone walkway to the front door. It alway made her happy to come back come, to walk up those steps to the front door, just like she was doing now. She stepped through the front door. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" She announced.

"Welcome home dear." Her mother answered sweetly.

"How was your day at school?" Her father asked.

"I did good on my project, but…" She was hesitant to continue.

"But?" Both her parents prompted for her to continue.

Patch scratched the ground. "But for the final part of the project, I'm suppose to dress up on Friday but I don't know what to do?"

Her parents looked at each other and then to their daughter they seemed to be thinking of what to do. "Well why don't you tell us more about the assignment and maybe we can help you better." Her mother said.

"I'm suppose to dress up for Friday, as something I want to be when I grown up, but I don't know what to do? I have not clue what I want to be when I grow up" She confessed to them.

"Well, that's a tall order Patch, if you don't know what you want to be then it would be hard to dress up as it." Her father concluded. Patch deflated at his words and her mother jabbed him in the side.

"Honey!" She snapped then followed by smacking him up side his head.

"Well it is, not every foals know what they want to do with their life by primary education, I was a lot older when I finally figured out what I want to do and even then I changed my mind some years later, and you too dear." He looked over at her.

"True, but some idea is possible, don't you think dear?" Her mother question aloud.

"That is a good point dear but what could she want to do?" Her father looked over to Patch.

Patch thought about it for a long time. "I don't know?" She answered.

"Is there anything you really like to do or help with?" Her mother asked.

Her story came back to her, she loved the part where the baby Princess had made her mother feel better after such heart ache. She wanted to be like that for all ponies. "Well, I think I would like… I think that, I think I want to make ponies happy, take away the sadness of their lives. At least for a bit… But there are no jobs like that in the world." Patch deflated even more.

"It would take some time find what you really want to do but for this project it is vague enough to help." Her mother nodded.

"How about a clown?" Her father suggested.

"Not very elegant," Her mother sighed but then looked at her. "But you're right it will do. I think I remember a few juggling trick from when I was a filly."

"You can even explain what you really want to do later. That this is just a placeholder for the assignment. Unless you want to be a clown." Her father concluded.

Patch hugged her parents, and tighten it slowly. She knew if it wasn't for their story she might not have had a clue about what she wanted to do, or at the very least figure out the assignment. "I love you guys." Patch breathed while they were embraced.

"We love you too Patch." Her parents said in unison, returning her hug. Patched was happy at least for this moment.


End file.
